What Goes Down Must Come Up
by kaoru240
Summary: Era solo cuestion de tiempo,ella lo sabia. Lo dejó para protegerlo, pero 5 años despues él la encuentra de nuevo...y lo que encuentra es más de lo que esperaba. fic de RadiantBeam dejen reviews Ichiruki cap8
1. Prologo

Bien les dire que este fic no me pertenece si no que a **RadiantBeam** actualmente ya lo terminó, asi que aquí les dejare mi traducción espero que lo disfruten.

------------

**RadiantBeam:**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece. Esto es una diversión de un fan solamente y la unica cosa que poseo es cualquier OCs que yo cree en el camino. Por favor no me demande.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Prologo_**

Le gustaba ver la lluvia.

Estaba al pie de la ventana de su departamento, sus brazos atravesaron su pecho, mientras miraba silenciosamente la lluvia, mirando las gotas de agua mientras golpean el vidrio, viendo las calles mojadas cuando ellos resbalaban silenciosamente afuera.

Unos cabellos sueltos cayeron sobre sus ojos, y ella se los acomodó flojamente, mientras inclinando su cabeza ligeramente con el estruendo de un rayo lejos de ahí.

_3…2…1…_

"¿Mami?"

Una pequeña voz temblorosa, y ella se gira. Estaba de pie en el vestíbulo una pequeña niña, que tenia solamente 5 años-su hija. Levanta una mano refregandose el ojo, con su otro brazo sujetaba cerca de ella un peluche de conejito. "Mami, hay truenos", la niña susurró.

"si" silenciosamente caminó desde la ventana, mientras arrodillandose para tomar en sus brazos a su hija "eso a veces pasa cuando hay tormentas"

La niña olió el aroma de su madre, un remolino de lavanda recorre de su cara hasta la garganta "asustó a Ichi tambien"

"¿lo esta ahora?" con una suave sonrisa cambió el peso de su hija para acomodar tambien al viejo peluche de conejo.

"si, me lo dijo, él queria estar contigo"

Algo apuñalo a la mujer en lo mas profundo; tiene solo 5 años su hija, y ya intenta ser intrépida. Parecia ser algo que habia heredado de su padre. Abrió la puerta y suavemente dejó a su hija en la cama, tirando las mantas. "prueba y conseguirás dormir", ella murmuro, mientras pasaba una mano sobre el cabello de la niña. "estará mas claro en la mañana"

"¿Mami?"

"¿Hmm?

La niña se sienta en la cama, con sus ojos castaños repentinamente ansioso, "¿Puedes contarme sobre papi otra vez?¿Por favor?"

Podria decir no. Ella siempre supo que podria decir no. Pero ella no quiso. Con un suspiro, la mujer se sentaba en la cama. "Esta bien, pero no por mucho, aun necesitas dormir aun cuando es verano" cepilló los cabellos sueltos fuera de los ojos de su hija. "¿Qué es lo que quieres saber esta noche?"

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras la niña miraba el cobertor, mientras pensando sobre eso; después miró a su madre, pero habia algo oscuro en sus ojos. "¿Por qué papi se marcho?"

_Oh, mierda_

Un cuchillo apuñalo su corazón, una llama dolorosa se hizo pesar cerca de sus ojos (n/k: osea se puso triste) "Tenia que irse, encanto"

"¿Por qué?¿el no nos amaba?"

"Lo hacia, y mucho. Pero a veces las personas no pueden estar juntos, incluso cuando ellos se aman"

Esto no tenia mucho sentido para la niña, pero cuando abrió la boca, vió a su mamá girar la cara mientras limpiando sus ojos, el dolor choco ante ella como una ola "mami estas llorando"

"no, es solo…"

Cualquier excusa estaba intentando decir para esconder sus lagrimas _(¡malditas!)_(nk: se refiere a las lagrimas de malditas ok?X ) aparecio el silencio rapidamente cuando su hija salió de las sabanas y lanzó su pequeño cuerpo donde su madre, mientras envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. "¡Lo siento mami!¡no queria hacerte llorar!"

Su corazon de derritió "no, bebe, no fuiste tu" gentilmente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hija, mientras acunando a su hija en el regazo. "nunca eres tu. Es solo que ame mucho a tu papá, y me hirió cuando se tuvo que ir"

La niña olfateo. ¿piensas que el vaya a regresar? Talvez quiera, si él sabe que tu lo amas mucho"

"Quizas"

No podria decirle la verdad; no que ella se habia ido, pero que ella lo habia dejado a _él._ Pero que habia sido para mejor. Tuvo que ser.

"¿Mami?"

"¿hmm?"

"Es… yo no conozco a papi, pero ¿esta bien que lo ame tambien?"

"si" sonrió suavemente " esta bien"

Sentia el pequeño cuerpo de la niña relajarse en sus brazos, incluso le escuchaba respirar, y supo que estaba dormida. Silenciosamente la volvio a meter en la cama, colcando a Ichi a su lado. Besó su frente antes de salir.

La tormenta habia pasado; No habia ningun sonido de lluvia ahora. Silenciosamente se caminaba por las sombras, mientras haciendo una pausa en la cocina. Por un momento mordio su labio.

_Maldición. Él no esta aquí para que lo vea, ella merece verlo…_

Maldiciendose ella misma, arrancó una hoja de papel del cajón y un lápiz antes de centarse en la mesa de la cocina, empezo a esbozar. El la punta del lapiz dibujaba fácilmente en el papel a pesar de sus manos temblorosas, y el dibujo que formó de sus recuerdos no hizo nada que embozar el marcado dolor.

Con una blasfemia lo empujo de la mesa, mientras enterrando su cara en sus manos, pero las lagrimas no vinieron. Habia solo dolor, y silencio.

"Es mi culpa" su voz temblaba " es mi culpa…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notas de kaoru:

Bien aquí termine con el primer capitulo de este fic. ¿Quién sera esa mujer?? vamos a ver si adivinan jijijijijijijijiji

bueno quiero pedir disculpas por la demora a aquellos que les habia dicho que iba a subir antes este fic pero primero no pude porque estaba con mi prima, y no podia pasarme en el computador mientras ella estaba, que clase de prima seria, y segundo después me fui de vacaciones y alla no hay computador, y tercero, cuando llegue abri mi correo y me encontre con la sorpresa de que tenia 90 alertas de fic que tenian nuevos capitulos, y bueno esas son mis razones, pero igual quien me manda a leer tanto fic, U.U

prometo que les tendre pronto las actualizacion de mi fic sentimientos y con mi otra traducción, tambien les prometo que tratare de no demorarme con las traducciones, gomen por las demoras, pero es que tengo que encontrar los momentos para poder escribir.

Bien espero que les haya gustado el fic, y ojala que escriban sus declaraciones digan lo que quieran (ya les e dichoeso no se como cuantas veces) disculpen las faltas de ortografia y…..

Reviews please.

edit: lo edite, recien, gracias minako por el aviso de q tenia muchos ella, es verdad, es q esa vez no lo revise bien, y no me fije en ese detalle. P, aproposito con esto quiero recomendar dos fic uno es de Leukar se llama Despierta mis recuerdos y el otro es Love is de Maki yamato, ambas son muy buenas. y despierta mis recuerdos, por desgracia no tiene muchos review, entonces le dije a Leukar q lo recomendaria, asi q porfa pasen a leerla, y dejen sus review, .


	2. El doctor cansado

Yo no poseo Bleach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 1: El doctor cansado.

"Ichigo, Vamos. Esto te hará bien!"

"No."

Yuzu se canso pero se negó a rendirse tan fácilmente; ella movió su pelo castaño de sus ojos, trotando para mantener el ritmo de los largos pasos de su hermano. Ella había estado siguiéndole el paso a su hermano y no se detendría ahora. "¡Ichigo tienes que reducir la velocidad! ¡Estarás cansado antes de que cumplas treinta!"

"Tengo 28"

"Mi punto exactamente"

Ichigo pasó una mano por su pelo, todavía tan desordenado como lo había estado en sus años como adolescente, antes de mirar a Yuzu. Abrió la boca para hacer una replica, pero el fue silenciado por los ojos de preocupación de ella. "Estas preocupada por mi"

"No, solo te esta siguiendo de toda de la clínica por tu salud." Karin hablo, relajada en una banca al aire libre; persiguiéndolo, Yuzu siguió a Ichigo desde la puerta de entrada.

El sol estaba brillando en el cielo, e Ichigo levanto una mano para impedir que el brillo lo deslumbrara. Yuzu suavemente toco su brazo. "Ya no correrás por la clínica" murmuro. "Papá consiguió dejar mucha vida aquí antes que tu o Karin y yo, heredamos este lugar." (notas al final del capitulo)

"Gracias a dios, por eso"

"¡Karin no estas ayudando!"

Cuando sus hermanas comenzaron a discutir, Ichigo decidió salir un poco.

Era verdad, lo que Yuzu dijo; Había trabajado duro durante los últimos meses. Esto podría tener algo que con la chica con quien el había roto hace poco, pero el dudo. Ella incluso dejo una escasa marca en su memoria.

Todo demasiado claro, unos flashes de unos ojos violetas pasaron por su mente, oscuro y desafiante. Pelo negro cayendo por sus hombros solo un poco, en un estilo femenino sin demostrar su fuerza, aunque era baja para la mayoría de las normas, estaba de pie y orgullosa. (N/k: ¿quien será? XD)

En su memoria estaba fuerte, tan claro, e Ichigo agitó su cabeza. La imagen se estrello con el vidrio y se marchito como la llovizna, pero todavía dejo un sabor amargo en su boca.

"Yuzu"

Yuzu miraba después de su discucion con Karin, sorprendida. "¿si?"

"¿Realmente piensas que necesito un descanso?"

"Bien… si" miraba la tierra "quiero decir, has trabajado muy duro últimamente y no has estado comiendo o durmiendo bien…"

Gracioso, el no lo había notado. Miro hacia atrás donde el parque por un momento, contemplandolo. Karin suspiró.

"nosotras te estamos diciendo esto porque te amamos. Tómalo o déjalo."

No podía ayudar pero se rió entre dientes. Típico. Frunció el entrecejo y suspiro.

"Bien… supongo que sin embargo necesito unas vacaciones. No e estado fuera de la ciudad desde hace tiempo.

Yuzu y Karin intercambiaron miradas triunfadoras. Yuzu camino a su lado. "no tienes de que preocuparte. Karin y yo te conseguimos un cuarto y todo."

Esta vez el se rió. "¿sabias que iba a decir que si, cierto?, ¿sabias que aceptaría?"

Karin bostezó, mientras estiraba sus piernas. Nosotras solamente te conocemos, hermano mayor"

Y ella sonrió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo hizo una pausa por un momento antes de bajar el vidrio de su auto. Yuzu y Karin estaban en el porche de su antigua casa; bajo el vidrio y movía su mano.

"solo me iré unas semanas" el grito "ni siquiera me extrañaran"

"¡¡solamente vete, Ichigo!! y diviértete"

Ichigo sonrió, mientras dando mostrando su pulgar a Yuzu, antes de subir el vidrio, retrocediendo el auto, y manejando por el camino. En una nube de polvo, el ya se había ido. Por un momento, Yuzu y Karin miraron fijamente su padre no llegaría a casa hasta tan tarde si supiera que su hijo se estaba yendo.

"así que…" Yuzu froto su cuello "¿Ahora que?"

Hubo un momento en que Karin pensaba; con un encogimiento de hombros, y ella cerró la puerta.

"bien, personalmente, digo que subamos al cuarto de Ichigo y tiremos al maldito león hablador por la ventana." Sonrió "pero, eso podría ser yo solamente"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alguien va a sufrir mientras Ichigo se haya ido…

También, solo quiero aclarar esto, este no es un alternativo final del capitulo 17 cuando Rukia se fue. Este se centrara en algo mas que ocurrió entre ellos que se revelaran en el progreso del fic.

Mi primer esfuerzo de Karin y Yuzu….

¡¡Lean y dejen un review por favor!!

---------------------

Notas de Kaoru:

Por fin pude terminar de traducir este capitulo, bueno, disculpen faltas de ortografía y gramática, y sintaxis.

Espero que entiendan bien mis traducciones, y espero que les haya gustado, por favor me habían cualquier error, estaré esperando sus reviews.

Y quiero darles mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a tania14, Yuzuki Lisianthus, y a Minako, las tres fueron las únicas que me dejaron reviews, y les agradezco, ya q así se q por lo menos ustedes aprecian mi trabajo de cómo traductora TToTT ARIGATO

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, espero tener el otro próximo, también espero tener pronto inspiración para mi próximo capitulo de sentimientos, Gomen, se que lo e dejado botado pero no e tenido inspiración, todavía no logra terminarlo. TToTT

Besos,

Kaoru-rukia

PD: lo que dice de que Ishinn le heredo a sus hijo la clinica, yo no entendi mucho que paso con él pero, le mande un mensaje a RadiantBeam preguntandole eso.


	3. La niña perdida

Este fic no me pertenece (como ya lo había dicho), si no que a **RadiantBeam**

Disclaimer: no me pertenece Bleach, tampoco a RadiantBeam, pero Aiko y Yutaka le pertenecen a RadiantBeam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 2: niña perdida

Mami va a estar enfadada.

Ese era el pensamiento de la pequeña niña cuando ella caminaba por la acera, empujada por el flujo de personas, mientras sostenía cerca de su pecho a Ichi. Ella tropezó, se levanto y continuo caminando, el pensamiento se repite en su cabeza como un mantra. (n/k: Ichi es el conejito de peluche por si no se acuerdan XD)

Mami va estar enfadada.

Mordió su labio. Mami le dijo que no saliera, o se perdería. Pero fue un accidente, simplemente miraba por un minuto, había visto a una niña en la calle y había querido decirle hola. Cuando ella llego allí, la niña se había ido, estaba confundida, se había librado del seguro lado de su madre.

Se pregunto si la niña había sido un fantasma, su mami le había explicado que tenia un don, la habilidad de ver personas que otras no podían ver, pero tenia que tener cuidado para decir quien estaba vivo y quien estaba muerto.

Pero la niña parecía estar viva…

De acuerdo, quizás no puede decir la diferencia del que esta vivo realmente del que esta muerto, pero su mami sabía. Su mami era muy lista para eso.

La niña sornando la nariz, se limpió sus ojos con el torso de su mano, todavía sosteniendo firmemente a Ichi.

Mami va a estar enfadada… pero primero tenía que volver para que mami _pudiera_ estar enojada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No era una ciudad pero igual el pueblo era grande.

Ichigo medito sobre esto en la esquina en la que estaba parado, mientras miraba hacia todos los lados, con curiosidad. El pequeño pueblo parecía ser una parada exitosa de turistas, cerca de una playa y era caluroso. El vio barcos que parecían manchas en el azul oscuro del océano y sonrió un poco.

Era un lugar agradable para relajarse.

Con sus manos en sus bolsillos, Ichigo paseo silenciosamente, no tenia prisa. Se había registrado en el Hotel que Yuzu y karin les habían indicado, había estacionado su auto y había decidido dar un largo paseo antes de la cena.

Tenía suficiente tiempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Él esta bien"

La pequeña voz hizo que se sobresaltara, y sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de Ichi cuando miro. Era la niña, la de hace rato, por la que corrió antes de estar perdida¿era un fantasma? Tenia que ser, nadie más parecía verla… "¿hum?"

"el hombre" con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, la niña fantasma indico al hombre alto de cabello naranja que esta de pie con sus manos en los bolsillos "puedo decir que esta bien".

"Es un extraño. Mami me dijo que no hablara con extraños"

"Él no te herirá, podría ayudarte a encontrar a tu mamá"

Su cabeza chasqueo a esto, una luz de esperanza en sus ojos, pero aun ella esta indecisa "pero mami dijo…"

"¿La quieres encontrar? Él te puede ayudar. Él esta bien"

Bien… realmente quería encontrar a su madre…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

unos dedos pequeños jalaron sus pantalones, sorprendido, Ichigo mira hacia abajo, y se encontró mirando fijamente a un par de grandes ojos castaños.

Una niña pequeña de aproximadamente 5 años estaba de pie ante el, un conejito de peluche de Chappy era lo que sostenia herméticamente en sus brazos. Su pelo era tomado en una coleta, salvo por unos mechones negros que estaban sobre sus ojos, podía ver la mirada de dolor en su mirada oscura.

"hey" Incapaz de resistirse, se arrodilla a su nivel "¿Estas bien?"

"estoy perdida". La niña limpio sus ojos. "mami se enojara conmigo, me dijo que no saliera y ahora estoy perdida"

Estaba sorprendido, y no podía dirigir una mirada asustada a la niña, el también había sido un niño. Sabía como era perder tu centro del universo. "no se supone que no debes hablar con extraños¿huh?"

Ella miraba la tierra. "si pero tu parecer estar bien"

Ichigo suspiro. Realmente no quería dejar a la niña sola… y realmente no tenia prisa para ir a ningún lado. Calladamente ofreció su mano, "vamos, te ayudare a encontrar a tu mamá"

Su mano era pequeña, sus ojos eran inciertos pero confiados. No podría ayudar pero le sonrió, "Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki"

"El mio es Aiko Kuchiki"

Ella murmuro su nombre realmente, pero el escucho, como que algo hizo un chasquido en su sistema. Haciéndolo tambalear

Péguenme, pidió. Simplemente porque ella tiene el mismo apellido no significa que ellas estén relacionadas. Podría haber miles de Kuchiki en el mundo.

Era un pensamiento confortador, pero todavía lo inquieto.

Tenia que ser una coincidencia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había sido el pensamiento de Ichigo para intentar volver a caminar a los pasos de Aiko; la niña al principio había sido vacilante, pero luego habían cruzado una calle y ahora estaban paseando de la mano por la acera, su conejito de Chappy era envuelto por su otro brazo.

"¡Aiko!"

La cabeza de la niña giro al llamado, al instante se escapo una lágrima de felicidad. "¡Yutaka!" soltó la mano de Ichigo y corrió hacia el viejo hombre que estaba de pie fuera de una tienda, el se arrodilla, mientras abrazándola. Ichigo dudo, interrumpir el encuentro.

Yutaka puso a Aiko de nuevo en la tierra. "Tu mama y yo, hemos estado buscándote por todas partes" el murmuro.

Aiko bajo los ojos "lo siento, no quise irme lejos"

"le diste un gran susto a tu madre al darse vuelta y ver que no estabas" el acarició su mejilla "casi llama a la policía"

"Lo siento", repitió, pero todavía sentía una pequeña emoción al saberlo, de la manera que solo un niño puede emocionarse.

Yutaka se rió entre dientes. "no te disculpes conmigo" murmuro, mientras dando golpecitos a su cabeza "creo que tu mamá debe estar mas preocupada, pequeña"

"um.."

"¡Aiko!"

Una voz femenina se escucho, e Ichigo camino un poco hacia atrás. Aiko miraba a Yutaka que suavemente dio unos golpecitos a su espalda. "anda", el la animo. "Querrá abrazarte primero"

Aiko cabeceo y le dio su conejito al hombre y corrió directo a los brazos de su madre. Con un suspiro la mujer se aparto, mientras acariciaba la cara de la niña. "¿Estas bien¿no estas herirá?"

"no, estoy bien"

"que bueno, porque voy a matarte" pero en lugar de hacer eso la mujer apenas volvió a abrazar a la niña "pensé morir cuando voltee y vi que no estabas"

Lagrimas rodaban de los ojos de Aiko, y ella se anido en el hombro de su madre, "Lo siento, mama, no quería irme"

"shhh, shhh, todo esta bien. Se que no querías. No llores, esta bien" ella tiro atrás, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su niña.

En ese momento, Aiko miraba a Ichigo, dudo antes de hablar. "¿mami?, yo se que dijiste que nunca hablara con extraños, pero podría decir que él estaba bien. Él me ayudo a regresar"

Por un momento la mirada de la mujer se congelo a la de la niña, pero el momento paso rápidamente para conseguir una mirada buena, ahueco a Aiko en sus brazos, "supongo que debo agradecerle entonces" levanto la mirada finalmente a Ichigo

El mundo se inclino peligrosamente bajo sus pies, todo parecía nubloso. Su mandíbula se dejo caer, una pequeña sonrisa tímida poso en su cara. "largo tiempo sin vernos, Ichigo"

"¿RUKIA?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

notas de **RadiantBeam**

De algún modo Rukia sentía que iba a volver a ver a ichigo tarde o temprano…, y si alguien supuso que era ella la chica del prologo, estaba en lo correcto.

Aiko en japonés es para querida. Sentí que encajaba, considerando la relación que tenia con Rukia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Notas de Kaoru:_

_Hola a todos, primero decir que si estoy avergonzada por demorarme tanto con mis fics TOT, y las traducciones, pero creía que iba a tener más tiempo este año, pero no es así, la universidad me quita mucho tiempo TOT._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo _

_:o quien supuso que era rukia?, jajaja creo que todos, espero que sea entendible, .T.T mi traducción, ya saben que pueden criticarme, decirme cualquier error, y perdonen los errores._

_Que puedo decir de este capitulo, que lindo Ichigo no se pudo resistir a ayudar a esa pequeña, y ahora.. ¿Qué sucederá¿rukia es mama¿Quién será el papa?, jojojojo, se que se preguntaran eso, pero no les adelantare nada, jjijijiji q mala no me maten,U. solo les diré que Yutaka no es el papa de Aiko. . Sobre el nombre, no entendi muy bien el significado, y no se que significa Aiko, pero si encuentro a mi desaparecido traductor de japones que tiene "tanta" voluntad para ayudarme, cuando me diga que significa les digo :P _

_Ahora les quiero agradecer a: __Yuzuki Lisianthus__; q puedo decirte amiga, gracia por leer mis fics y por tus animos TOT eres una de mis lectoras favoritas, siempre leyendo mis fics y traducciones, TOT, se te quiere. __Tania14__; gracias por leer TOT me encanta q aprecies mi traducción ,y te tengo una pregunta, aquí la despistada hasta hace poco, cuando pusiste tu fic, me di cuenta¿eres kisa-chan?, vaya que soy despistada sorry. __Kakiyu-chan__; gracias amiga por darme las gracias por traducir, para mi es como un deber XD, ya sabes por todo lo que t he dicho, que bueno que te lo encuentres lindo, a mi me gusta mas el final XD. __shi no hime__; que bueno que lo encuentres interesate, espero que t haya gustado este capitulo. __Rochelle Kuchiki__; :0 eso chica a ver si te atreves a hacer una traducción tambien , es verdad tenemos que llenar la seccion en español ya que esta muy vacia comparada con la parte en ingles. De ahí me avisas cual quieres traducir. _

_Y dejen sus reviews, para saber que opinan _

_Besos.._

_Kaoru-rukia_


	4. Una reunión torpe

4. Una reunión torpe

Disclaimer: Aiko y Yutaka, le pertenecen a RadiantBeam

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 3: Una reunión torpe

El no podía hablar del susto. Su cuerpo completo, que anteriormente estaba relajado frente a la presencia de la niña y del viejo, se tenso como una cuerda de un arco.

Los ojos de Rukia se ensancharon cuando movió a Aiko en sus brazos; después de un momento, puso a la niña en el suelo. "ve con Yutaka", murmuro suavemente, "llegaron algunas flores nuevas. ¿Por qué no entras a verlas?, necesitan ser regadas" sus ojos miran a los de Yutaka, el hombre vio la señal y camino hacia Aiko, entonces la niña dudo.

"¿mami estas bien?", Aiko suavemente toco la mejilla de su madre "" te ves enojada"

"estoy bien cariño", sonrió débilmente "ve"

Aiko dudo, pero Yutaka suavemente toca su hombro. "Vamos pequeña", murmuro mientras le entrego el conejito de Chappy, "las flores nuevas están llorando por agua"

"¿realmente?"

"sip. Y si lo haces bien, podría darte un poco de dulces cuando tu mama no este mirando"

"Escuche eso" Rukia arqueo una ceja. Yutaka se rió

"claro que escuchaste Rukia, vamos Aiko"

Aiko tomo la mano de Yutaka, pero igual miraba a su madre preocupada antes de entrar a la tienda. Rukia miro fijamente la puerta después de que ellos entraron y cruzo sus brazos encima de su pecho, para mirar a Ichigo.

"Puedes dejar de abrir la boca. No me ire a ninguna parte" (n/k: al pobre se le llega a caer la mandíbula de la impresión XD)

Logro cerrar la mandíbula, pero el aun estaba shokeado. Estaba viendo de nuevo a Rukia, pero espera…"la niña. Aiko. Es tu… ¿es tu hija?"

"No, me llama mama porque realmente soy su grandiosa tía que la separo del lado de su padre. Claro que es mi hija, tonto."

Esto lo hizo recordar; las peleas, el tono, los insultos. Por lo menos es Rukia, se estaba familiarizando. Volvió a poner sus manos en los bolsillos. "nunca, pensé que te vería como una mamá, enana"

Se erizo cuando escucho el viejo apodo, pero lo que le hizo sorprender, fue la familiaridad del momento. "La vida tiende a dar vueltas inesperadas en el camino, fresa"

"no se de eso. ¿Y donde esta su papá?"

Sus ojos brillaron; su cuerpo se atieso, y su cabeza se inclino hacia atrás, sus ojos se volvieron fríos. "Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Ichigo"

En el pasado ciertamente, la habría molestado hasta que cediera y le dijera, pero algo en su estado, algo en su voz, lo convenció, que eso seria mala idea. No vio ningún anillo eso significaba que no estaba casada.

Rukia dio un suspiro largo, mientras permitiendo que sus manos fueran a sus lados, "Que estas haciendo aquí Ichigo?, su voz era suave.

"estoy de vacaciones", inclino su cabeza ligeramente, "podría preguntarte la misma cosa"

"yo vivo aquí"

Ichigo levanto la cabeza mirándola. Ella agito su cabeza mientras suspiraba.

"mira, ya me tengo que ir. Casi es hora del almuerzo, y la tienda cierra por una hora, asi que Yutaka necesitara mi ayuda cuando la tienda se llene".

"¿Como lo conociste?"

Lo miro, antes de voltearse. Ichigo sabia que tenia que alejarse de ella –el no sabia porque, pero debía. Pero en lugar de hacer eso, solo siguió detrás de sus talones.

"¿Mami?"

La pequeña voz captura la atención de Rukia, inmediatamente Aiko camino hacia ella, mientras comia un dulce. Su madre sonrio. "Creo haber dicho que no podías comer dulces hasta después del almuerzo Aiko"

"Yutaka me lo dio" sonrió grandemente, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rukia mientras la abrazaba, Ichigo noto con entretenimiento que ella no hizo ningún intento por quitarle el dulce "dijo que esta bien"

Rukia se rió entre dientes "después hablare con el sobre eso"

Por un momento parecía que se alejaba; de algún modo, Ichigo lo habia preferido de esta forma. Sin ninguna narración que le dijera las cosas que pasarían después si Rukia no hubiera hecho lo que hace después, porque se detuvo en la puerta y se volteo hacia Ichigo.

"Si gustas puedes venir de nuevo" murmuro "solo no esperes nada"

Antes de que pudiera hablar ella se volteo y entro a la tienda, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notas de Kaoru: **_Hola a todos, jeje, como les dije a algunos, les traje hoy martes la continuación de este fic, es un poco corto el capitulo, pero les traere la continuación pronto, no se cuando, a lo mejor mañana o sino el viernes, ya que el jueves no creo q traduzca por que es mi cumple :P _

_ espero traerles pronto el proximo capitulo, "Much Ado about nothing" lo subire la otra semana, porque me cuesta mas traducirlo, porque me tengo que leer de nuevo el capi para saber de que trata para poder saber de que traduzco, es que ademas ToT, ren escribe un poco raro, cosa que me cuesta una partes:P pero no se preocupen habra mas sobre la boda ichiruki, y se vera a una desquiciada Rukia en los proximos capitulos de ese fic, tambien se vera como puede byakuya sacar de su quicio a Rukia por meterse con su boda XD, se viene divertida, por eso quiero traerles pronto el proximo capitulo XD _

_Sobre este fic, que puedo decir…… solo que tratare de subirlo lo mas seguido que pueda para que no se pierda el hilo, y porque tiene muchos capitulos, y si no lo continuo por lo menos dia por medio, los dejare en lo mejor, y después tendria que entrar a la U,y ahí si que me demoraria en traducir de nuevo T.T _

_Por eso , les traere pronto nuevo capi. . _

_Bueno quiero agradecerles por sus review a: **conchito**(seguire traduciendo mas fics por ti XD, quiero conti de tu fic, que estoy esperando), **Rochelle Kuchiki**(sorry, por eso traducire en estos dias mas seguido, para que no tengas que releer el fic), y a **Tania14**(si Rukia es mami, ahora quien sera el papa?, bueno eso se vera mas adelante XD, gracias por dejar tu review siempre, te aprecio mucho :D), bueno, gracias chicas por dejar sus review, T.T fueron las unicas, pero igual seguire fielmente traduciendo el fic para ustedes _

_Bueno se cuidan… _

_Y dejen reviews _


	5. Uniendo

5. Uniendo

Disclaimer: Aiko y Yutaka le pertenecen a RadiantBeam, pero Bleach le pertenece a Tite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 4: Uniendo

Ichigo no supo porque estaba regresando.

Rukia le había dejado bastante claro el día anterior que aunque el fuera de visita, ella no le daría la bienvenida, entonces, porque sus pies estaban caminado en dirección a la pequeña tienda de flores, era un misterio para el. Pero estaba regresando.

Tenia que estar demente.

Cuando camino hacia la tienda, vio que ella estaba en la parte de atrás con los clientes, así que el se divertía vagabundeando. Había diferentes flores apiñadas en la mesa de madera o en frascos ornamentales. No reconocía ninguno por su nombre, pero le parecieron lindas. La tienda tenia unos lindos cuadros en las paredes, algunos que describían las flores que se podrían encontrar allí.

El estaba mirando una bandeja de snapdragons () cuando el escucho unos susurros detrás de el. Sonriendo un poco, inclino su cabeza ligeramente y vio a la niña agachada detrás de unas petunias. Aiko sonrió, y grito un "¡Hola!"

Ella dio un salto para estar de pie a su lado. Él no podría resistirse, "hey, ¿estas bien?"

"Si, mami esta atrás con Yutaka y algunos clientes, porque hoy es un día pesado. Solo me quedo aquí afuera, hasta donde me permiten", agrego apresuradamente, sabiendo que tan rápidos podían hacer las cosas difíciles los adultos. "Mami dijo que no vaya tan cerca de la calle"

El no le daría un tiempo difícil. "Suena un buen trato"

Ichigo no supo como paso, pero de algún modo Aiko tomo su mano y estaban caminando entre las flores.

"Sip, es genial. Mami y yutaka, me dejan plantar cosas, como esto", ella apunto un lugar en el suelo con coloridas flores. "y desde que logre plantarlos, también los riego y cuido de ellas. A veces ayudo llevar las cosas a los automóviles de las personas, y ellos me dan monedas"

Dios, Algo tiene que estar mal, porque estaba escuchando lo que hablaba, y todo lo que el podría pensar es cuanto se parece a Rukia. Era pequeña, y el pelo igual de negro, prácticamente su imagen en el espejo de la mujer pero más diminuta. La única diferencia eran sus ojos. Ellos eran castaños en vez de violetas. "parece que lo disfrutas"

"Si, a veces Yutaka me da dulces, pero mami lo sabe. Aunque ella no me los quita"

Ichigo no podría ayudar pero se estaba riendo, y Aiko sonrió dulcemente.

Así fue como Yutaka los encontró cuando el regreso, el hombre se arrodillaba al lado de la niña pequeña, sus cabezas se acercaron cuando hablaron. Una pequeña sonrisa revoloteo por su cara, como un plan comenzó a tomar forma. "Aiko"

Levanto su cara, y sus ojos se iluminaron, ella corrió a el, "Yutaka, ¿Mami y tu aun no están libres?"

"Aun no, pequeña. No hasta un rato quizás. Esta lleno hoy". Sintió una punzada de dolor al ver que la cara de Aiko se cayó. Se arrodillaba frente a ella "Vamos, nosotros podemos ir al parque algún otro día"

"si", pero su voz era suave.

Ichigo se sintió incomodo, mientras deseando estar en otra parte. Quizás era porque tenia dos hermanas que habían sido niñas cuando el estaba un poco mas grande, o quizás era simplemente un blando. Pero no podía resistir escuchar a una niña tan miserable. Aiko lo miro, y miro después a Yutaka. "¿Podría llevarme Ichigo?"

"Bueno, no se". Yutaka frunció el entrecejo. "Aiko, él podría estar ocupado…"

"realmente, no lo estoy" maldiciendo su suavidad, Ichigo suspiro. "simplemente estaba vagabundeando. Si quieres puedo llevarla por un rato"

Dios, el era un blando.

Yutaka quería sonreír del deleite, pero simplemente dio una pequeña sonrisa, "si no te molesta. Aiko solo necesita estar un rato afuera, y Rukia y yo, estamos muy ocupados hoy. Y como tu pareces ser familiar a Rukia, creo que no habrá ningún problema dejarte llevar a Aiko".

Ichigo abrió la boca para contestar, pero se impuso un silencio rápidamente, cuando Aiko vividamente tomo su mano. Se encogió de hombros, sonrió un poco, y permitió ser medio-arrastrado, medio-llevado afuera de la tienda. Yutaka se rió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El día era caluroso, con solo una brisa. El parque estaba lleno de familias, niños más pequeños y más grandes que Aiko.

Ellos habían caminado mucho para llegar al parque, e Ichigo podría decir que ella estaba un poco cansada, considero ser el transporte de ella, pero no supo como reaccionaria ser llevada por otro que no sea Rukia y Yutaka.

En eso estaba cuando le llego la inspiración.

"hey, Aiko", ella lo miro con curiosidad y el sonrió. "¿alguna vez te has preguntado como debe ser alto?"

"si". Sus ojos se iluminaron.

"¿quieres que te muestre?"

"¿puedes hacer eso?" sus ojos estaban brillando ahora, haciéndolo recordar las veces que Rukia le había dado la misma mirada después de descubrir alguna función básica de la vida humana, pero en lugar de sentirse enfermo se sentía…. Feliz.

"si, puedo hacer eso. Me haces un favor, y sube a una banca ¿OK?"

Aiko estaba muy contenta, mientras corría ávidamente hasta la banca más cercana del parque. Cuando estaba de pie en ella, Ichigo fácilmente la subió a su espalda, ella chillo y el se rió. "pones tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello", redijo, mientras trataba de acomodarla bien. "esta bien, no me estrangularas o algo"

Sus brazos se afirmaron cautelosamente en su cuello, un poco firme al principio, pero cuando continuo caminando ella se comenzó a relajar. "Eres muy alto"

"Nº, simplemente eres pequeña. Podría ser alta algún día"

"Nah, voy a ser como mami"

No sonó defraudada pensando en que iba a ser como su mama, así que Ichigo dejo el tema y decidió virar hacia el camino en dirección a una colina "¿vienes mucho aquí?"

"si, mami me lleva, a veces Yutaka tiene que hacerlo". Soltando sus brazos Aiko se apoyo atrás para mirar fijamente el cielo, "a veces mami y yo, subimos a la colina y miramos las nubes, o nosotras regresamos en la noche y miramos las estrellas"

Como a Aiko no le pareció mala idea, Ichigo se sentó en el césped y dejo que Aiko bajara por su espalda. Por un momento se sentaron, mientras mirando fijamente el cielo, y sentir el suave soplo del viento, mientras se tiraban pasto y fastidiaban sus pelos.

"¿Ichigo?"

"¿Si?"

"¿alguna vez te preguntaste como podía decir que estabas bien?" (n/k:se refiere a cuando decía que estaba bien el día q se conocieron)

"no" ichigo se encogió de hombros, mientras se apoyaba para tirar una hoja de césped. "simplemente pensé, ya sabes, que me dirías cuando quisieras decírmelo"

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras que la niña de 5 años digirió esto, mientras pensaba sobre eso, tiro sus piernas a su pecho antes de hablar de nuevo. "puedo ver fantasmas"

"no ¿de verdad?"

"sip, mami dice que es un don, solo que no soy muy buena diferenciando a los fantasmas de las personas reales". Aiko miraba la tierra. "por eso me había ido antes. Ví a una niña y pensé que era real, pero ahora creo que era una fantasma, y ella me dijo que estabas bien"

"Hmm" Ichigo sonrió "Lose, yo también los veo"

"¿realmente?" los ojos de Aiko se eliminaron

"sip, trate de salvar a uno también", el tiro otras hojas de césped, "pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ellos estaban caminando de vuelta a la tienda, porque se estaba acercando el mediodía, y no quería que Rukia le sacara la cabeza. Aiko estaba de nuevo en su espalda, su mejilla descansa en su nuca, sus ojos ocasionalmente tiemblan para abrirlos de nuevo, ella se esforzó para quedarse despierta.

"¿Aiko?"

"¿si?" su voz era suave y soñolienta

"¿sabes que le paso a tu papa?"

Maldición, sabia que no debía estar preguntándole a la niña, desde que Rukia le había dejado tan claro como el vaso, que las noticias eran viejas y no debían abrirse de nuevo. Pero el era un maldito curioso, y razono que lo averiguaría tarde o temprano.

"no" ella bostezo, mientras haciendo un ruido soñoliento en su garganta. "mami dijo que él tuvo que irse antes de que naciera"

"oh"

"si, pero creo que regresara"

"¿Por qué crees eso?" hizo una pausa para poder acomodarla mejor

"porque mami todavía lo ama mucho" Aiko cerro los ojos de nuevo. "Y cuando realmente amas a alguien, ellos siempre regresan a ti. Eso fue lo dijo Yutaka"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia no estaba realmente segura de cuales fueron sus sentimientos cuando vio a Ichigo que camino por la calle de abajo, mientras llevaba a Aiko durmiendo en su espalda. Cruzo sus brazos encima de su pecho, mientras levanta una ceja. "me estaba preguntando donde se había ido"

"figúratelo" pero ella estaba sonriendo

Ichigo se detenía cuando Rukia lo dio una vuelta. Mientras mueve suavemente el hombro de Aiko. "eh, Aiko. Vamos bebe, es hora de despertar"

Aiko bostezo, mientras pestañeaba soñolienta. "hola, mami"

"hola, hora de bajar"

"el es muy alto"

"si" Rukia le hizo cosquillas suavemente en las costillas. "baja"

Aiko cabeceo cansadamente, mientras desenvolvía sus brazos del cuello de Ichigo. Ella se bajo fácilmente de la espalda de Ichigo yendo a los brazos de su madre, y fue cuando Rukia sintió muy cerca de ichigo cuando el se gira. "lo siento, si te hice preocupar. Yutaka dijo que estaba bien"

"Yutaka siempre dice que todo esta bien", Rukia rodó sus ojos. "El quiere decir bien, sin embargo, yo nunca puedo sostener lo contrario de el"

Entonces ella cometió el error de mirar.

Debe haber sabido que era mala idea, considerando que estaba tan cerca con Ichigo y ella quiso escapar con su paz mental intacto.

Con la niña acunando entre ellos, ellos todavía estaban muy cerca, confortablemente cerca. Rukia sentía sus brazos, sus ojos se encontraron, y vio una débil chispa en sus profundidades castañas oscuras.

Todo esto le recordó a ichigo claramente como fue antes - el no tiene segundas intenciones, simplemente actuaba por instinto. Y al parecer su instinto estaba diciéndole que estuviera de pie cerca de ella, como si fueran viejos amigos (_como lo fueron antes_) y como si absolutamente nada malo había pasado entre ellos (_que equivocado estaba_)

así que ¿porque diablos su corazón latía tan frenéticamente?

Finalmente, se salvo de deducir que diablos iba a hacer cuando ichigo camino hacia atrás, pero el aun tenia esa maldita chispa en sus ojos.

"me voy. ¿te importa si vengo de nuevo mañana?"

"podría ser que no este aquí"

"si, pero igual". El se encogió de hombros. "es agradable aquí. Me gusta"

Rukia sabia que debía decir no. Sabia que debía amenazarlo en darle unos puntapiés en el trasero, si el aparecía de nuevo en la tienda de flores…

"no, no me importa"

…. entonces ¿Por qué diablos esta diciendo si?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_notas de Kaoru:_

_bueno, se que dije en el capi anterior que lo traería el miércoles pasado o por esas fechas, pero bueno no alcance, y el jueves enseñe matemáticas, y luego llego mi amiga de sorpresa por mi cumpleaños así q no puede terminar de traducir, el viernes no me acuerdo que hice, pero el fin de semana estaba traduciendo, pero aparece mi querido primo y me quito el PC el sábado el domingo mis amigas me celebraron el cumpleaños, y el lunes me faltaba poco para terminar, pero dejo el PC libre un momento vuelvo y mi mama estaba jugando y me lo borro, porq no lo había guardado aun, así q ayer termine, y ahora corregí, U.U… espero que les haya gustado el capi, y ahora no contestare los review por aquí, ya que tengo miedo q me sancionen o algo, ¬¬, estuvieron desaparecidos los capítulos el otro día._

_Bueno se cuidan _

_PD: () ni idea que era, si alguien sabe me avisa. _


	6. Insolacion

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece

NA: lo que esta en _cursiva_ es un recuerdo de Rukia. Para que nadie se confunda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 5: La insolación

Estaba caluroso.

El idiota de la radio dijo que estaba sobre los 90(nk: es obvio q no es 90 Celsius, pero no se calcularlo a Celsius P, así q si alguien sabe me dice ). No me había dado cuenta sherlock. Un poco enojado, Ichigo hizo una pausa para destapar su botella de agua y beber.

Maldición, podía sentir el sudor que rueda bajo su espalda. Así de caluroso estaba.

Desesperadamente rogó que la tienda de flores estuviera un poco mas frío.

Tomando un bocado de agua, Ichigo continuo caminando. Podía ver la tienda, la puerta se mantenía abierta con un pedazo de madera. Aiko estaba afuera, mientras hablaba alegremente con una señora mayor que el asumió que era una clienta. Yutaka se apoyo contra el umbral (nk: se me olvido como se escribe, pero es la parte de la puerta), mientras las miraba, sonrió y ondeo con la mano cuando vio a Ichigo. Alentado, Ichigo logro mantener el paso "Eh, Yutaka."

"Hola, realmente estuvo muy caluroso hoy"

"OH? Pensé que estaba nevando"

Una risa raspante escapo de la garganta de Yutaka y agito la cabeza. "Debe ser mi imaginación entonces." Cabeceo a Aiko. "la pequeña esta teniendo el tiempo de su vida ahora mismo. Su mama esta afuera, en el trabajo de campo"

"¿trabajo de campo?"

Yutaka vio la curiosidad en los ojos de Ichigo y se rió, "si, ella esta calle abajo en la mansión vieja plantando algunas flores. Le dije que estaba demasiado caluroso, para plantar algo, pero ella es terca como una piedra cuando quiere serlo." Movió el dedo en dirección a calle abajo. "Quizás deberías ir a chequearla de que no esta trabajando hasta el cansancio"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goteando en sudor, juntándose con la suciedad, Rukia dejo su pala y agarro su botella con agua, mientras se lo bebía desesperadamente. El liquido frió era consuelo para su garganta seca y bajó la botella de sus labios, sus ojos examinan lo que había hecho.

Flores frescas y arbustos florecieron a lo largo de la casa, luminoso y colorido, aunque su trabajo no estaba terminado todavía, Rukia sentía una silenciosa ola de orgullo. No le importa lo que había hecho, tenia que dejar su marca, tenia que demostrar de lo que todavía era capaz de hacer. Plantando sus flores, viéndoles crecer y nutrir, era su manera. Ella tomo otra bebida rápida antes de dar una vuelta a la parte de atrás de la casa y empezar a excavar de nuevo, mientras ignoraba el dolor que tenia en su espalda. Escasamente se revolvió cuando la sombra llego encima de ella.

"¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?"

"Estoy intentando ver si puedo excavar un aguajero a China". Apoyándose en su pala, Rukia inclino su cabeza atrás para encontrarse con la mirada de Ichigo. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Yutaka dijo que estabas en el trabajo de campo"

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado trabajando? Ichigo no podía ayudar pero maravilla. Su cara era carmesí y húmeda y sus ojos eran oscuros y cansados. El polvo y el sudor se mezclaron en cierto modo en su piel que el no podría apartar. El abrió sus ojos viendo alrededor. "¿Plantaste eso tu misma? ¿todos esos?"

"E estado trabajando desde la mañana. ¿Qué piensas?"

"Creo que estas demente"

De algún modo, Rukia se hubiera defraudado si el la hubiera felicitado realmente. "Muchas gracias" Ella dijo haciendo un agujero, haciendo una pausa un momento cuando su cabeza empezó a girar. Maldición. El calor le debe estar afectando. Agito su cabeza para aclarar la niebla

Ichigo tenia que admitir las flores mejoraban la casa vieja, pero no conforto por como ella parecía tambalear. "¿has comido algo?"

Sus oídos estaban zumbando. Señor, las abejas suenan fuerte. Descanso su mano en su sien. "No desde el desayuno"

"No es ninguna maravilla, pareces apunto de derrumbarte"

Sus ojos se ensancharon a esto, y su cabeza chasqueo. "Para tu información, no estoy lista a.." se tambaleo como de golpe con una ola vertiginosa, cuando el mundo se movió ofensivamente al lado, y sus piernas se volvieron jalea. "OH, diablos", ella susurro. Ichigo la agarro, mientras sorprendido como ella se fundió prácticamente en sus brazos.

"Maldición, Rukia eres una idiota" ella todavía necesitaba que la cargaran, y el la extendió bajo la sombra de un árbol era mejor que la acera caliente. Destapó la botella con agua con manos temblorosas, vertió un poco de agua en su palma, y froto su mano en su cara. "estas acabada!, ¿me escuchas? Si vuelves a tomar esa pala te mato"

Dios, el agua se siente como del cielo en su cara, las manos de Ichigo son un poco ásperas, pero no le importaba mucho eso. "estoy bien" su voz era débil pero irritada. "simplemente hay demasiado sol. Debo haber perdido la noción del tiempo"

"demasiado sol, y también demasiado trabajo, y eres una maldita atrasada mental, bebe", ordenó, mientras empujaba la botella con agua en sus manos. Ella estaba blanca como una hoja y asustada del humor de él. "yo excavare tus malditos agujeros, simplemente dime lo que debo hacer."

Rukia pestaño, deslumbrada, el agua ayudaba, pero todavía se sentía desorientada. Estaba acostada, el césped le hacia cosquillas en su mejilla. Cerró sus ojos. "Los agujeros necesitan ser anchos, " ella murmuro "Ancho, no profundamente. Si ellos son así, las plantas no podrán crecer."

"ya", Incapaz de resistirse, acaricio su pelo, "ancho, entendí"

"Quería traer a Aiko", su voz era suave "pero no es lo bastante grande para ayudar mucho. Quiere venir cuando este mas grande"

"Terca como tu", el había bajado sus manos y había estado dándole masajes en los hombros suavemente.

"No se rinde. Nunca le enseñe a rendirse," ella murmuro, y se durmió.

"me estabas diciendo"

La dejo en la sombra y camino de vuelta a la luz del sol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_¿Que diablos estas haciendo?"_

"_Estaba peleando con un Hollow. A menos que lo hayas olvidado, ese es mi trabajo"_

"_OH, así que es tu trabajo estar golpeada y sangrando"_

_Se sentía increíblemente pequeña llevando su camisa, mientras esta en su casa, pero ella todavía alzo insolentemente su barbilla, cruzando sus brazos. "Si, e estado peor antes, Ichigo"_

"_No cuando estoy alrededor." Estaba enfadado. Ella lo vio en sus ojos, en su posición. Él llevaba unos jeans nada más. "Nunca cuando estoy alrededor, ¿Entiendes eso?, Cuando estoy alrededor, yo te protejo"_

"_¡Maldición Ichigo!, ¡no necesito ser protegida!"_

_No respondió a eso, no tenia ninguna contestación a eso, pero actuó por instinto, mientras tomaba sus hombros, tirándola hacia el, llevándola a su boca áspera y caliente._

_El mundo se inclino de repente bajo los pies de Rukia, y solo parecía natural para ella aferrarse a la única cosa que parecía sólida y real. Los mundos enteros explotaron en su cabeza, la tierra bajo sus pies inclinaron de nuevo, y perdió su asimiento a la realidad._

_Esta noche, la realidad no gobernó. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se despertó sintiendo como el pasto le hace cosquillas suavemente en su mejilla. Vacilantemente pestañeo, mientras se sienta despacio, frotando sus ojos con el torso de su mano. Vio a Ichigo que se sienta contra el árbol al lado de ella, mientras la miraba. Suspiro. "Supongo que me dormí"

"si"

"Lo siento"

El se encogió de hombros, "no importa. Ya plante las flores"

Le tomo un momento comprender lo que estaba diciendo; el indico con su mano, y ella siguió con la mirada. De hecho, se habían excavado los agujeros y se habían puesto las plantas. Solo pudo bostezar. "¿Cuanto tiempo te tomo?"

"tres horas"

"tres…"ella brillo "debiste despertarme"

"No importa, ya termine", el se levanto.

"Pero tu debes tener…"

"mira esta terminado" impaciente brillo alrededor de el, "A menos que tu quieras sacar las malditas cosas y hacerlo de nuevo"

El no estaba enfadado. Rukia conocía bien a Ichigo, bastante para decir cuando estaba enfadado. El estaba avergonzado. Su posición gritaba: agradéceme y yo te gruñiré. "No", dijo por fin, "Lo hiciste bien"

"me dijiste que excavara los hoyos. Excave los hoyos." Se agacho, agarro su muñeca para que se pudiera parar. "vamos, levántate"

"¿Qué?"

"No has comido desde la mañana. Necesitas un descanso para almorzar"

Rukia frunció el ceño, pero ella no agarro su mano. "Yutaka…"

"ya sabe. Le llame. Dijo que Aiko estaba encantada con los clientes y esta comiendo galletas. Estará bien, Rukia"

El notó sobre eso, ella comprendió. Su preocupación por Aiko. Que típico. Ella suspiro, "gracias. Supongo que un descanso estaría bien"

El sonrió, "por los viejos tiempos"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un poco de interacción ichigo/rukia. No particularmente romántico, pero me gusta como resulto.

Para aclarar una cosa, Ichigo es el papá de Aiko. Sin embargo, el no lo sabe, y ella tampoco. Y como probablemente puedes suponer, Rukia no esta planeando decirle pronto.

Lean y dejen reviews, porfavor!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

notas de kaoru:

Hola a todos , espero q les haya gustado este capitulo. Vaya que me demore Y-Y, pero e estado muy ocupada, y como le había dicho a Rikku Kuchiki que iba a hacer algo hoy, lo quise cumplir, aunq después igual se vinieron todas las tareas y pruebas q tengo esta semana en la cara T.T

Ya es lunes, y termine de traducir ayer, pero ¬¬ no me dejaron terminar de escribir esto y publicarlo así q ahora lo hago xD, vaya q se olvidaron cosas por hacer T.T porq nos darán tantas cosas por hacer Y-Y

Bueno lo que quería comentar, xD si por fin lo puedo decir, Ichigo es el papa de Aiko aunq se que ya lo sospechaban xD, lo que salía en cursivas es lo que paso esa noche en que concibieron a Aiko xD

Espero poder subir pronto el siguiente capi, pero con estas cosas de la Universidad no se cuando podré, también espero poder escribir algo del capitulo de mi fic, ¬¬ el cual aun no puedo continuar.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, perdonen las faltas Y-Y espero q se entienda, y me avisan si algún error para arreglarlo

Se cuidan


	7. Lunch Break

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, pero si, Aiko, Yutaka, cualquier otro OC que cree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

capitulo 6: Un lunch break.

(NK: ya saben un break para almorzar xD)

Si había una cosa que tenia Rukia para Ichigo, era ese pequeño pueblo que era su ambiente. Había sido su casa durante 5 años. Como resultado, ella conocía todos sus alrededores.

Finalmente ella lo llevo a un lugar pequeño en la esquina de esa calle. Era pequeño pero acogedor, mientras permitiéndoles a sus clientes comer afuera, y juzgando por las palabras que intercambiaron Rukia y el hombre del mostrador ella era una visitante regular de ese pequeño lugar. Ichigo se sentaba en una mesa cercano y miraba intrigado.

Ella estaba cómoda ahí, podría verlo en la manera que se apoyo en el mostrador mientras el hombre preparaba sus ordenes, la manera que sostenía su barbilla en su mano y miraba la calle mientras esperaba. Estaba en un cierto modo, en casa el nunca la había visto así en otro lugar.

"Soñar despierto es un pasatiempo peligroso"

Y de algún modo perdió un minuto en el que ella estaba en el mostrador y ahora en la mesa, en el que ella no se hizo notar. La miró enojado pero tomo el Sándwich que le ofreció, mientras lo desenvolvía. "Te ves bastante cómoda aquí"

"Es solo el lugar" Rukia se encogió de hombros, mientras tomo una mordida, "Todos se conocen y todo saben lo que pasa" Ávida, ella se apoyo hacia adelante. "así que, ¿que a pasado desde que me fui?"

Podría haber levantado una ceja, pero si el pie de ella no hubiera estado convenientemente cerca de su ingle, así que pensó mejor sobre eso, y tomo un momento para tragar antes de hablar. No iba a tomar el riesgo, de ella pegándole puntapiés.

"no mucho, cuando piensas sobre eso… la clínica funciona y papá es saludable como un caballo y lo loco como nunca antes en la vida." Hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de la botella con agua. "Yuzu y Karin, ambas ya tienen 23 años…. Oh, eso me recuerda. Karin se va a casar"

"¿Karin?" Rukia sonrió. "Que gracioso, siempre pensé que Yuzu se casaría primero. ¿Quien es el afortunado chico?"

"Vas a amar esto-es Chad"

Rukia se ahogo con su sándwich "¿Chad? ¿Chad Sado? ¿nuestro Chad?"

"sip, nuestro Chad"

"wow" sorprendida, Rukia trago un poco de agua. "¿como pasó eso?"

"esa vez ella tenia 21. el llego con un mal caso de estreptococal y ella lo trató. Regreso al día siguiente con un ramo de pequeñas violetas y con una nota que le preguntaba si quería ir a cenar y al cine." Recordarlo hizo sonreír a Ichigo. "solo les tomo 2 años para decidir que querían estar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Se cansan el próximo mes."

Rukia se rió mientras agitaba su cabeza nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, pero de algún modo todo tenia sentido cuando lo pensaba. "tu papa debe estar complacido"

"lo esta, realmente, cuando Yuzu no le esta dando un ataque cardiaco con su vida amorosa"

"¿como? cuenta"

Esta es la parte divertida. Ichigo sonrió abiertamente. "Ella esta, termina-de nuevo, vuelve-de nuevo con Jinta durante un año."

"¿Jinta?" directo al blanco "¿Yuzu y Jinta?"

"Sip, toma un momento absorberlo"

Necesito esto, mas agitada entonces le preocupaba admitirlo, Rukia se apoyo en la silla. "Yuzu y Jinta" ella repitió suavemente. "Dios, todavía recuerdo cuando el era solamente un pequeño niño, y su pasatiempo favorito era pegarle a Ururu con la escoba"

"bien, ahora el es un joven . Y no le a pegado a Ururu con la escoba en años, ella le pego, quedando mierda, cuando ella tenia 16 años, cansada de su abuso."

Rukia se rió. "Bien por ella. ¿Algo mas que deba saber?"

Ichigo no necesito pensar sobre eso, pero el pretendió hacerlo, mientras jugaba con su botella de agua para que Rukia tuviera algo para recuperar el aire, "no mucho, realmente. No muchos Hollows que pelear, así que Yeah. así que consigo pacos llamados en el año por ellos. Veamos… Orihime y Uryuu se casaron hace 4 años."

"se veía venir"

"No lo pensaron todos. Ellos tienen un hijo, se llama Kakei. Soñador como su mamá." Ichigo acabo su sándwich. "También esta el rumor de que Renji y Tatsuki tienen algo- el viene a entrenar con ella, pero las personas murmuran"

Había sido 5 años desde que Rukia había visto a Renji, y bajo las circunstancias que ella nunca deseo vivir de nuevo; sabiamente, mordió su lengua sobre esto, cuando Ichigo tomaba agua para pasar su Sándwich "¿Que hay sobre ti?"

"nada tan excitante" Rukia se encogió de hombros, "vine aquí estando embarazada de Aiko, conocí a Yutaka. Me dio un trabajo y me permitió quedarme con el hasta que yo pudiera tener lo suficiente para un departamento."

"¿Cual es el trato que tienen ustedes dos?" Curioso, Ichigo puso abajo su botella de agua. "te ves muy cercana a el para ser su empleada"

Hubo un momento de silencio como Rukia jugo con su botella de agua; finalmente, suspiro. "No seas tonto", murmuró. "Yutaka a tenido una vida áspera. No soy la adecuada de contarlo". Ella empujo su silla atrás, levantándose. "debemos volver. Conociéndolo, probablemente le permitió a Aiko tomar todas las galletas que quiso. Nunca le puede decir no."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yutaka les vio venir y sonrió. Estaban caminando uno al lado del otro, no se tomaron de la mano, pero ellos estaban bastante cerca para decir que estaban cómodos juntos. Quizás eran solo amigos, el razono. Pero las cosas pasan

"¡Mami!" un grito de deleite, Aiko corrió de la tienda hasta donde estaba su madre, Rukia se arrodillo para sostenerla, mientras reían. "Eh, bebe", ella murmuro, mientras los brazos de Aiko pasaban por su cuello. "si, yo también te extrañe"

"¡fue divertido mami!" Algunos clientes entraron y conseguí actuar como una gerente y recomendé flores". sonrió ampliamente. "Yutaka me dio galletas"

"como dije"

Siempre ávida, Aiko giro en los brazos de Rukia, "¡Hola Ichigo!"

"hey, tu" incapaz de resistirse, despeino su pelo, causándole chillar en deleite. "lo siento te quite un rato a tu mama, pero alguien tenia que hacer que comiera"

Aiko se rió tontamente, pero la felicidad pronto de marchito para ser remplazado por una inocente curiosidad. "Pasas mucho tiempo con mi mama, ¿eres su novio ahora?"

Ichigo tenia un placer distinto nunca haber visto, pero eran dos reacciones distintas; los ojos de Rukia, se ensancharon, y mas allá estaba Yutaka que no podía controlarse y aullar con risa. Pero un par de ojos castaños oscuro, mirando fijamente, brillando, y tenia que reírse.

"no, yo no soy su novio".el sonrió. "nosotros solo somos amigos." Repentinamente curioso, se inclino a la altura de su cabeza. "¿Te hubieras molestado?"

Aiko no tuvo que pensar sobre eso. "no, porque me gustas", sus ojos se iluminaron. "¿Me puedes hacer alta de nuevo?"

"Seguro" el se dio vuelta. "vamos, sube"

Ávidamente, Aiko se movió de los brazos de su madre y corrió hacia la espalda de Ichigo, el espero hasta que sus brazos estuvieran alrededor de su cuello, entonces comenzó a caminar. "solamente la llevare al parque", el dijo a Rukia, "no tomara mucho tiempo"

Rukia no se molesto en contestar; Aiko estaba contenta con el arreglo y ella necesito componerse sin embargo. Yutaka todavía se reía, camino hasta ella, cuando Ichigo y Aiko desaparecieron por la vereda (nk: acera). Lo miro enojada. "no es gracioso Yutaka"

"Ah, ella quiere decir que esta bien" Yutaka sonrió. "Aunque debo admitir, estaba empezando a preguntarme la misma cosa" (nk:hablan sobre la pregunta de aiko)

"cállate"

Yutaka apenas se rió entre dientes de nuevo, mientras frotando su nuca, cuando su mano resbalo abajo, sus ojos oscurecieron. "El es, ¿no es así?, el papa de Aiko"

Lo miro enormemente enojada "Yutaka…"

"Mira" el sostuvo ambas manos. "nunca me dijiste. Respeto eso. Apenas vi como lo mirabas e hice mis propias conclusiones." El sabia que tenia razón, porque ella no se molesto en negarlo, solo miraba la nada.

Dios, odio verla así. Regresaba en el tiempo, hace 5 años, cuando ella comenzó a trabajar para el, con aquellos ojos y suave voz dañados. No quería verla de nuevo así, y todavía… "El merece saberlo, Rukia"

Cruzo sus brazos encima de su pecho, mientras odiando el dolor que sentía crecer dentro.

"no, Yutaka. Esta mejor sin saberlo."

No se molesto en discutir, sabia que era inútil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah… no hay mucho que decir sobre este capitulo.

¡lea y deje review, por favor!!

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0

Notas de kaoru:

Holas

Tanto tiempo TT

No crean que no habia actualizado por gusto, si no porque no habia tenido tiempo u.u e estado con exmanes pruebas, y todo eso, ya casi termino el primer año, solo me queda un examen y listo, pero les tengo malas noticias, u.u, entre a trabajar, si la pobre de kaoru no puede vivir de fics u.u, asi q me tuve q buscar un trabajo de verano para juntar para los gastos en la universidad del proximo año, y lamentablemente no voy a tener vacaciones TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT pero no importa me quedan los domingos y la mitad del sabado, para seguir con mi fic(aun lo tengo presente espero poder escribir ese capi pronto), y las traducciones de los fics y del manga que estoy de tradu/editora xD asi q como no tengo que estudiar nada, ahora, puedo usar libremente mi escaso libre tiempo para trabajar en esto xD

Yeah voy a regresar a la U fresca como una lechuga jajajaja T-T

Bien sobre el capi, quiero decir que me encanta la idea de Karin con Chad xD es q son el uno para el otro. Jinta forever amor de Yuzu xD. Ichi caballito xDD lo tienen de transporte pero mas lindo el xD, paseando a la hija sin saberlo.

Bien le quiero dedircar este capitulo a Sally quien se enojo pero por suerte se le paso (YATTA! Se le paso! xD), y a anhi porq me recordo que tenia que traducirlo hoy xD, habia dicho que iba a traducir la semana pasada pero se presentaron cosas u.u.

Y eso…. Espero que esten todos bien, y gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron review en el capi anterior, no los nombro de floja porq tengo que busca la pagina de los review para decir los nombres y me da flojera . GOMEN! Pero ustedes saben ;)

Se cuidan y dejen sus reviews, aunq esten en anonimos y digan q traduje mal y q no entendieron ni uno . igual asi los leos y los aceptos

Bye

PS: saludos a mi sista si es lee esto, que esta desaparecida u.u


	8. Nozomi

Disclaimer: no poseo Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 7: _Nozomi_

Era mediodía, y rukia comprendió que estaba teniendo un problema. Se acostumbró a tener a Ichigo alrededor.

Se estaba convirtiendo en una linda rutina, él bajaba todos los días siempre que él quisiera, esperaba y jugaba con Aiko. De vez en cuando le ayuda con los deberes en el campo de flores, maldiciendo siempre mientras ella se ríe. A veces ellos almorzaban juntos, con o sin Aiko.

Y se acostumbró a tenerlo alrededor, teniéndolo como una parte normal de su vida de nuevo.

_¡MALDICION!_

Maldiciendo bajo su respiración, Rukia agradeció en silencio que hoy fuera un día lento para la tienda. Aiko estaba en la parte de atrás con Yutaka, cuidando de las flores, e Ichigo estaba afuera comprando el almuerzo. Comenzó a venir a la florería con comida preparada que siempre alegraba a Aiko. Siempre se aseguraba de traerle una galleta con chips de Chocolate con su almuerzo.

Era un muy buen papá sustituto.

"No voy a pensar sobre esto," murmuro Rukia, mientras masajeaba su sien. "De ningún modo voy a pensar sobre esto" suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

Si no lo supiera mejor, apostaría que se estaba enamorando de nuevo de él.

"¡Hola, Rukia!"

Rukia abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz, y se encontró mirando a una joven de dieciséis años con el cabello corto, rojo oscuro, y brillantes ojos verdes. Cerró los ojos. "No deberías estar en la escuela de verano, Nozomi?"

"Si." Sonriendo, la adolescente se quitó la mochila del hombro y se sentó en el taburete delante del mesón. "Pero Falté, además, a la vieja no le importa ni un carajo"

Rukia la miró a los ojos. La 'vieja' no era otra sino que la madre de Nozomi –Y es bien conocido alrededor del pueblo que esta más tiempo con hombres que con su hija **"**A tu madre puede 'no importarle ni un carajo'" murmuró, usando la palabra _madre_ en vez de _'vieja',_ el termino favorito de Nozomi, "Pero a mi si. Necesitas subir tus notas, Nozomi"

Lo que las malas palabras y la mano de su madre no pudieron lograr, una sola mirada y unas palabras bien escogidas de Rukia, si pudieron hacer; Nozomi bajó su mirada. "Oh, vamos, rukia". Masculló.

"Nozomi".

"bueno, bueno." Admitiendo su derrota, Nozomi levantó ambas manos. "No faltaré a clases mañana, pero los puedo visitar, ¿verdad?"

"sabes que eres siempre bienvenida"

Los ojos de Nozomi se ablandaron y miraba al infinito, Rukia vio la inseguridad en sus ojos, entonces le tiró una botella de agua a Nozomi. "¿Y donde esta tu mama?"

Nozomi atrapó la botella, sin dejarla caer, mientras sonreía, "¿la vieja? ¿Entonces no lo has oído?"

"no he estado escuchando", _he estado pensando en un hombre últimamente_.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros**, **mientras destapaba su botella. "El idiota de la semana es un motorista que ella recogió en algún bar fuera del pueblo. Tiene los brazos del tamaño de un tronco de un árbol, usa barba, lleva lentes de sol la mayor parte del tiempo, y esta locamente enamorado de la botella. Su tipo normal de hombre". Bebió de su botella, como si intentara lavar lo amargo de sus palabras "no pretendo ir a casa ahora mismo"

Rukia, no dijo nada, solo cabeceó. Sabía que Nozomi no solo tenía la llave de la casa de Yutaka (el vive simplemente arriba de la tienda), sino que también de su propio apartamento. "Tu sabes que Yutaka y yo no te rechazaremos, Nozomi"

"si, gracias por eso"

En ese momento Aiko apareció en la habitación, sus ojos se iluminaron. "¡Nozomi!"

"¡Hey, niña!" con una sonrisa Nozomi se arrodilló, mientras tomó a la niña en brazos. "No te había visto desde hace mucho tiempo"

"Nosotros conseguimos flores nuevas" Aiko sonrió alegremente a la adolescente. "¿Quieres ir a verlas?"

"Claro" Nozomi miró a Rukia, quien solo asintió. Estaba mirando a Aiko ir a la parte de atrás cuando Ichigo entró con una bolsa.

A él le dio curiosidad ver a una adolescente pelirroja ir a la parte de atrás, pero Rukia apareció en el mesón. "si esa es la comida, te amaré para siempre"

Él se rió, mientras dejó ligeramente fuera de su alcance la bolsa. "tendrás que trabajar un poco por ella"

"¡Ichigo!"

Ichigo se rió de nuevo, actuando por instinto, bajo y ligeramente cepillo sus labios con los de ella. Los ojos de Rukia se ensancharon del susto, pero el momento pasó y él se aparto, colocando las bolsas en el mesón. "¿y quien era esa jovencita?"

Desorientada y sintiéndose un poco encantada, Rukia lo siguió con la mirada, mientras se esforzaba por guiar sus emociones. "Nozomi Jin. Visitante regular. Que Decidió faltar a las clases de verano"

"Ah" Ichigo excavo la bolsa, sintiéndose incapaz de resistirse a acercarse a Rukia. "¿Y cual es su historia?"

"Tenia 11 años cuando llegué. Solo diré que su mamá no es la mas devota madre del mundo y solo eso diré." Le pegó en las costillas. "Será mejor que compartas eso"

"si, si, hay suficiente para todos"

Rukia rodó sus ojos, pero sonrío.

Ninguno notó que Yutaka estaba en la puerta, mientras los estudiaba, intentando deducir si lo que había pasado había significado algo de lo tanto que significó para Rukia.Suspiró antes de regresar con Aiko y Nozomi.

"solo, no la hieras." Murmuró. "ella no puede pasar de nuevo por ese tipo de heridas"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Nozomi significa Esperanza en Japones. Ella jugará un papel interesante en la relacion de Ichigo/Rukia durante el progreso de la historia._

_Lea y dejen sus review por favor _

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Nota de Kaoru: _

_Hola por fin pude terminar esta traducción, lo termine en un día, xD a ver si calculo bien unas 4 horas mas o menos, O.O me sorprendo yo misma xD espero poder seguir a este ritmo con las otras traducciones, espero que les haya gustado se cuidan, bye_

_Dejen sus review, critiquen si quiere mi traducción,. xD o digan algo para _RadiantBeam ya que tengo que traducir cuando termine sus reviews

PD: Gracias Jany x ser mi beta!!


End file.
